Hold Me
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Rosette... Rosette... you told me you loved me, even if it took your life away. Oneshot songfic, RC


**Lord Cynic: **"Eh, I'm listening to a whole bunch of sad tunes. They just keep coming. What are they? Um… _"Sayonara Solitia"_ (the Chrno Crusade closing theme) is just finishing; before that was the song of this story, _"Hold me"_ by **Savage Garden**, and before that was _"Seiken he no Kibou"_ of the Chrno Crusade Gospel II soundtrack. I think that pretty sums up a frame of mind to be in when reading this. Sort of bittersweet, in a sense. Actually, the playlist just switched to "_Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line_" (the opening theme). Weird.

Um, yeah. No swearing in this, I think I got the rating right. It's sorta fluffy at the end, so fluff bunnies will like that (right, Outsane?). If you ignore the lyrics, there's 1200 words of story there… I hope that's okay.

Oh, as for the format of the story: the majority will be in Chrno's POV, and the last bit is third person. However, it's effectively all in his POV, if you get what I mean. Lyrics in bold. Enjoy!"

* * *

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Chrno Crusade, or the song in this fanfic. See the author notes for the song disclaimer."

* * *

**_Hold me_**

_Rosette and I rush the corridors of a dilapidated building, desperately attempting to escape a rampaging unholy beast. We'd been caught unaware by its emergency from inside an old piano, not to mention I was freaked out of my red coat. As a result, we were unable to launch any sort of rational action other than running as far away from it as possible. Well, I have to drag Rosette along; she insists on trying to blast it to smithereens. I sigh exasperatedly, but I can barely hear them over the shrieks of my fellow kinsman but foe, and the blasts of the sacred bullets from my contractor's Colt. I only hope we don't run into a dead-end._

**Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defences  
And secret hiding places**

_Alas, fate hears my pleas, but fails to grant them. No sooner have I hoped it wouldn't be, Rosette and I reach the end of the hallway - and a dead-end. A solid brick wall immediately greets us, and I force myself to gulp nervously and face my colleague (by species only). However, out of the corner of my eye, I notice Rosette showing no sign of apprehension as she continues to (futilely it seems) pelt our antagonist with bullets - until we both realise they were simply ricocheting off its rock-solid body. She then joins me in swallowing awkwardly, and gropes her habit for an extra bullet. Seeing that the demon is getting closer, I decide to twist around to find a weapon to aid Rosette. I can almost rea –_

**I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man**

_A loud bellow, then a deafening (and heart-tearing) scream causes me to swivel back around. I watch in horror as Rosette is lifted into the air by the demon's vicious, putrid arm and launched into the air. My eyes widen, and my heart plummets as she then descends heavily onto the floorboards of the building. Suddenly, something within me snaps. My eyes go from widening mortifyingly to narrowing venomously, their normally tranquil crimson pools glowering furiously at the pitiful creature that dared to touch my precious contractor, my Rosette. I feel my blood boil inside my skin, and a lethal, dark aura surround my body. My child-like form soon disappears in a blaze of fury, replaced instead with my more battle-adjusted, adult form. That piece of garbage is going to pay._

**Hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?**

_My eyes blazing with resentment, I advance upon my indifferent demon foe. He simply growls in retort, so I let loose with a lethal ball of energy, which blasts its chest. He groans in pain, before launching a surprise attack of his own upon me, knocking me to one side - next to the unmoving Rosette. The sight of her still face, her frozen body, ignites an inner fire within me. With this newfound energy, I send another blast at my adversary. This time, it hits the sweet spot, and an agonising cry from my target is my reward and the signal of its destruction. A small smile crawls onto my otherwise snarling face as my former opponent disintegrates into nothing. Rosette will be so proud... wait, Rosette!_

**I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... Through the triumphant-to-startled silence, I hear the slow, agonising sign of certain, impending doom. With a sharp gasp, I rush and collapse by my unconscious contractor's side. To my relief, I realise she is breathing comfortably, showing no obvious sign of pain. "Oh, Rosette..." However, she is yet to move since being knocked down. I begin to fret desperately, until I discover that I am still in my adult form. With a flash and a click of the clock's seal closing, I revert to my astral-saving child-like form. Mentally scolding myself for my impetuosity, I strain my ears for Rosette's heartbeat, which beats in tandem with the clock's ticking. Tick... badump... tock... badump... tick... badump... tock... badump... Oh no, oh no, it's slowing... which means..._

**I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man**

_I close my eyes as tears start to seep out of them. "No, Rosette, don't go," I whisper helplessly as I wrap my arms around her body and hold her close to me. Her warmth_ _starts to fade as I close her protectively, almost as if I'm trying to prevent the inevitable from getting to her. Despite my struggles, however, my resolve shatters and I bury my tear-smeared face in her shoulder. Through my sops, I hear the despicable soul-sapping clock signalling her doom... and mine too. Tick... tock... tick... tock... Our time is running out... please, Rosette, don't leave me. Don't cause me to live out my life in solitude and darkness again. I don't want to go through that, not again. Please, you've got to wake up, before I miss my chance to tell you what I should have long ago. Something I was afraid to say because I feared your reaction. But now, as I pull myself away from you and meet your frozen, closed gaze, I know I have to do it now._

**Do you remember not long ago?  
When we used to live for the night time  
Cherish each moment  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone  
That's why you've got to hold me**

_I close my eyes again and bring my face closer to yours. Your entrancing scent surrounds me like astral energy, urging me to complete my mission. Slowly, tentatively, I press my lips against yours; a bittersweet kiss, since I know it will be our last, whether my feelings are requited or not. "Aishiteru, Rosette," I whisper hoarsely, futilely, upon withdraw. I wait half-heartedly for a response,_ _before hanging my head and shedding helpless tears once more. However, through the sour tears that coarse down my scarred face, your soft, sweet voice awakens me from my depressing, albeit briefly. "Aishiteru, Chrono," you whisper back, draining the last of your life. My eyes had widened in shock, but the shock instantly turns to horror as I cease to hear the clock function. With one last rasp, I burst into fresh tears of despair, my head collapsing into your chest again. However, I no longer hear your non-existent heartbeat, only my renewed sobbing. "Rosette... Rosette... you told me you loved me, even if it took your life away... Rosette..."_

**Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defences  
And secret hiding places**

At midnight, in the Magdalene Order, a violet-haired, pointy-eared boy tossed and turned violently in his sleep. A first glance would assume he was simply uncomfortable on the poor substitute for a bed that was the bench. However, those who knew him best knew the source of his night terrors. They were always the same, always containing the person whose life was taken away cruelly. He thought only he knew of his nightmares; however, there was no hiding the beads of sweat that poured profusely down his face, nor his terrified screams that consisted of only one, very distinguishable word: "Rosette!"

**I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man**

Suddenly, a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder awoke him. His groggy, tear-sparkled eyes opened to register the relieving sight of his contractor, the blonde girl whose constant dream deaths caused him infinite grief. With a strangled cry, he collapsed into her chest, reminiscent of his recent nightmare. She started slightly, but smiled consolingly nonetheless and stroked his long, matted violet hair tenderly. It comforted the child-like demon like nothing else could, and his trembling ceased gradually. As soon as his fear evaporated, he relayed his recurring nightmares to his contractor, who listened with intent ears, although he omitted their love confessions. He feared rejection in reality, until she smiles and whispers, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Aishiteru, Chrono. I won't leave without a fight." His head lifted to allow his eyes, shining with tears, to gaze at her, and a content smile to form on his face. He wanted to tell her he felt the same way, but somehow she knew already. Instead, he only said two words: "Hold me."

_**THE END**_


End file.
